Mind Control
by FanFicFan909
Summary: Another clone from the Jenny program is found at the habitat. What will happen to the team? Zenny fluff! Dedicated to TrueLoveIsReal!
1. What's that?

**This is an idea given to me by TrueLoveIsReal. Read her work, it is very good! I am a fan of Dex/Jane and Zenny (as named by myself and TrueLoveIsReal)**

**Story dedicated to TrueLoveIsReal. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dex Hamilton, but I do own this story.**

* * *

><p>The habitat stood quiet on that warm, lazy Tuesday afternoon. All bugs and insects of every shape, size and colour were tended to in their enclosures and all tasks had been completed. It was safe to say that the day at Hamilton Habitat was indeed...<p>

BORING

Dex slowly wandered around sections 15 and 16, admiring the insects that he was protecting. Zap was sitting in his room playing his stereo loudly. Jenny 10 lazily tapped at the keys on her computer, checking security cameras in the enclosures while Tung had his head stuck in the fridge looking for something to eat. Yep, a boring day.

After a few more boring minutes, Zap entered the main camera room in search of Jenny. It had become a habit, that every now and then Zap would check on her, like someone was screaming in his sub-conscience saying 'is she ok?' He found Jenny sitting at her station, head lightly resting on the keys. Zap slowly let a smile to crawl upon his face before he begrudgingly allowed himself to wake her up. He nudged her shoulder, and bright green eyes blinked open and stared into bright blue orbs before being rubbed awake.

"What time is it?" Jenny sleepily asked as she suppressed a yawn.

"Almost 2." Zap relied as he sat down next to her. "Please tell me there is a bug out there that needs rescuing?" He pleaded.

"What can I tell you?" Jenny told him as she continued to scan through the multiple cameras set up in the habitat.

"That there is a bug in distress." the boy replied cockily.

The blue haired girl looked over at him with a grin and rolled her eyes playfully, forcing another smile to instantly spread on Zap's face.

"There is absolutely nothing out there. No distress calls, no bugs that need caring, nothing." Jenny rested her head in her left hand as her finger continuously pressed a key. Out of the corner of his eye, Zap noticed a dark shadow in the corner of one of the cameras.

"What was that?" Zap questioned as he pointed to the screen, but by then Jenny had already changed the camera.

"What?" queried Jenny as her eyes darted over the screen.

"Go back" Zap demanded. Jenny rapidly pounded at the keys until the screen returned to the desired image. Sure enough, the corner of the camera was covered in a small shadow.

"A glitch in the camera?" Jenny guessed. "Maybe we want to see something so badly that our minds are playing tricks on us."

Zap nodded in agreement, but as they both turned their heads back to the monitor, the shadow moved.

"Where did it go?" Zap exclaimed as he stood up, excitement in his voice.

"On it." Jenny said as a smile rose to her face. Finally, something to do today. The images on the screen flicked rapidly and colour splashed on the faces of the young entomologists. A camera found adjacent to the original camera revealed a dark and very noticeable shadow of a person hiding behind one of the enclosures.

"It's in sector 8." Jenny announced. "Ready for some action?" she asked Zap while placing her gloved hand on his shoulder, an unrecognised blush growing on his cheeks.

"Sure. Alert Dex and Tung and tell them to meet me there. I might need some backup." With those last words, Zap left the room in a sprint to sector 8. Jenny, with her hand still out, balled it into a fist and lifted it to her nose. His scent was so caring, so strong, so Zap.

"Dex?" Jenny questioned the lead entomologist through her communicator.

"Hey Jenny. What's up?" replied a static-filled and thick Australian accent.

"Something has been spotted in sector 8. Zap is on his way and I am about to radio Tung. Can you go check it out?" questioned Jenny.

"Struth! Any idea of what it is?" The eager scientist asked.

Jenny sighed. "No idea but you need to check it out. Radioing Tung now. Report back soon. Jenny quickly asked Tung to report to sector 8 and swiftly turned her attention back to the mysterious cameras in search for the shadow perpetrator.

* * *

><p>Zap rounded the corner to sector 7 and collided head on with Tung. The little frog boy fell off his feet but was kindly assisted up by the help of the bug boy.<p>

"Did Jenny say where specifically in sector 8 the thing was?" Zap questioned Tung.

"No clue, dude." The frog boy replied. "Radio her and ask.

"Jenny. Whereabouts is this shadow...thing?" Zap asked his wrist communicator.

"Straight down to your left. Round the corner and head between the Sand Beetles and the Slimy Solar Slug enclosures. I'll keep track of you guys on 3D hologram. I have a lock on the shadow." The joy-filled voice announced.

"Great, thanks." Zap signed off and ahead of Tung and Zap, they spotted Dex. Zap pointed his finger down the hall to show Dex where they were heading.

"Did you get a good look at what it was, Zap?" Dex questioned his pilot when they all met up.

"Nope. Just a shadow of a person somewhere in the habitat."

"Jenny, where is the shadow now?" Dex asked into his communicator. Nothing but white noise was received from the other end.

"Jenny?" Dex questioned, concern and a little bit of annoyance present in his voice.

"Is she alright?" Zap asked in a very obvious concerned tone, eyes wide open in a worried look.

"Sorry." The static was replaced from the communicator with the sound of Jenny's voice. "I was just trying to find the position. Head straight down the main corridor of sector 8 and turn left."

The three entomologists started down the corridor slowly, hands wavering over any weapons they may need and staying fully alert. A small thud was heard and in sheer panic, Tung pulled out the can his hand was wavering and squirted a long piece of string cheese on to the clean windows of one of the enclosures. The two older men looked at Tung with a bored expression.

"I thought I might get hungry on this expedition." Tung smiled innocently up at them. "Chillax dudes, I will clean this up in no time." The frog boy leapt to the window and began lapping at the cheese string with his long, frog-like tongue. Dex and Zap looked away in disgust and fear that all their future appetites will be ruined.

"The person should be to your right now." Jenny broke the silence radioing Dex. "It's moving, and fast." Dex took a risky look down the hall but saw nothing.

"Jenny, are you sure your hologram is accurate. We can't see anything." Dex questioned his maintenance engineer.

"Positive." Jenny replied in an of-course-it-is-accurate-aren't-all-my-inventions tone. "Just stay alert". Dex and Zap just exchanged looks, shrugged and continued down the hall. It was only when Tung had caught up with them after finishing his meal that Jenny radioed in promptly.

"Wait, it...that's impossible." Jenny spoke over the communicator to Dex, although it seemed as she was talking to someone else.

"What is it Jenny? Are we close?" questioned Dex.

"The person has moved up a floor in less than a minute. They're not even near any stairs." Jenny's information left the team puzzled.

"How can someone move that fast?" Zap asked Jenny through Dex's communicator.

"I don't know, but I think if we are going to catch this person, you guys need to split up. Dex, cover the centre of sector 8. Zap, the right side and Tung, the left. I will guide you all individually so we can trap this person." The team all nodded to each other, and then spread out around the habitat.

* * *

><p>"Dex, turn left." Jenny instructed to the lead entomologist. "Zap, stay straight. Tung, turn around. You're facing a wall."<p>

"In my defence, it was an interesting wall." Jenny just rolled her eyes at her easily-distracted co-worker.

"Ok, you should all be coming up to the shadow now."

The team stood at a three fork intersection between five insect enclosures and each person was staring at the other.

"Ah, Jenny." Dex radioed nervously to the girl. "There is nothing here. Are you sure you and Zap saw a shadow?"

"I don't get it." Jenny spoke in a frustrated tone. "The hologram says you should be facing the shadow right now."

As soon as those words left Jenny's lips, the air vent found in the centre of the roof rattled a little. A small cough was heard and suddenly, the grate gave way and out tumbled a dark figure. The three scientists ran forward and grabbed the hooded figure, pulling them up by their forearms.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dex commanded sternly. Tung, standing behind the back of the person, nervously reached up and pulled the hood back and off the persons head. The team gasped and took a step back.

"Jenny?"

**Well, first chapter is done. Tell me what you think and I'll update soon. **


	2. Meeting Jenny 4

**Hey guys! Guess I am updating this story sooner than I thought. **

**Wow! 3 REVIEWS! Frankly I was only expecting one. I guess the reviewers are right. I HAVE to continue. Thank you to elle baybee, emily holder and of course TrueLoveIsReal. I am so sorry if this story will not be finished or even further updated by the end of the year, but I am about to start year 12 and I really need to focus. Don't worry though, years go past very quickly. :)**

**No use continuing to ramble on. On with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dex Hamilton, but I do own this story.**

* * *

><p>The team stood in the main computer room, surrounding the intruder with intense expressions hiding their concern. Jenny 10 was silent as they boys brought in the trespasser, but she was the first one to respond. She gingerly stepped forward towards the girl.<p>

"Which Jenny are you?" Jenny 10 asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"4" was the immediate response. Jenny felt her eyes glaze over with tears.

"So you got out?" Jenny 10 continued to question her sister.

"Apparently," Jenny 4 shrugged. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." she smugly replied. Jenny raised her eyebrow, but lowered it when she remembered her other sisters.

"Jenny 8 also escaped" she whispered to Jenny 4, the latter allowing a tear to gently roll down her cheek.

"I thought I was the only one who got out?" Jenny 4 whispered, stunned. Jenny 10 slightly smirked at this comment.

"That's what she said." She giggled.

Jenny 4 looked strikingly identical to her sister, Jenny 10. And no, their parents did not like the name 'Jenny' as Zap had thought when the team ran into Jenny 8. The Jenny program experimented with clones to try and perfect humans, but as the girls started to prove non-viable, the program was scrapped, ceasing at only 10 girls. Jenny 4 wore the same trademark pink, blue and yellow as her sisters wore. Only, where jenny 10 wore a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans, covered by a pink skirt overall and pink boots, Jenny 4 wore pink jeans, tall yellow boots and was wearing a light blue hoodie.

The only other difference between the girls besides their clothes was the shine on their fringe. Jenny 4's side fringe held a shine streak that travelled down the centre of the fringe with little spikes of shine poking out of the centre line from time to time, whereas Jenny 10 had a simple shine that travelled with her fringe and had only one large spike poke upwards towards her goggles. **(A/N: You can see that they have different fringe shines on the episode: Family Business)**

The girls continued to stand and stare at each other, no words exchanged but their gazes portrayed sympathy and gratefulness.

"So...what is your power?" Dex absent-mindedly stepped in, breaking the girls out of their reunion.

"What?"

"When we met Jenny 8, she explained that her power is stealth. She would turn invisible." Dex explained.

"Yeah and she told us that Jenny, our Jenny, was a super genius. Not that we didn't know that already." Zap began to lower his voice as he reached the end of his sentence. Everyone turned back to Jenny 4.

"I have mind powers." Jenny 4 stammered.

"What do you mean 'mind powers'" Tung questioned the clone.

"I...I can read people's minds, I can sense what they are feeling or thinking, I can read their memories and above all, I can control their minds. I have summarised my power up to telepathy." Jenny 4 explained leaving everyone except Jenny 10 baffled.

"Wow. Do me! Do me!" Tung shouted, jumping up and down in sheer excitement.

"Um...Ok." Jenny 4 softened her face and looked at Tung. The small frog boy just stood staring at the clone with his eyes bright and hopeful. After a moment, Jenny 4 screwed up her face.

"Socks and cheese. Really?" She gave a puzzled look to Tung and then to the rest of the team.

"Wow. That is amazing. She got it right. Guys she got it right!" Tung turned to his team with a huge childish grin spread across his small face.

"Please," Zap muttered, unimpressed. "Anyone could've guessed what you're thinking about. It's always, 'I'm hungry' or 'something about socks'."

"Alright." Jenny 4 approached Dex. "I'll prove it further." It took Jenny 4 a moment to read the nervous face of the team leader before a smile on the clone spread from ear to ear. "There's a girl, isn't there?" she grinned. Dex's blush grew bigger as he looked at his feet.

"Jane...Jane Goodchild?" guessed the mind reader. Dex only nodded in response and the rest of the team giggled at the look on his face.

"Now you've got to admit that was cool, Zap." Tung nudged the pilot.

"Yeah, not a lot of people can guess the last names." Zap nodded in agreement. Jenny 4 stood up to Zap and her face softened as she began to read his mind. Jenny 10 narrowed her eyes at her sister and let out a small huff at how close Zap and Jenny 4 were standing. Jenny 4's eyes widened, startling Zap.

"Wow. You are a very free spirit."

"Ah...what?" The bug boy questioned looking very worried.

"You must be the pilot. There is something about flying, being free." Jenny 4 looked at all the other team members as they all let out a small chuckle.

"That might be due to...this." Zap spread his wings and turned around so the new Jenny could get a glimpse of Zap's engineered and special quality.

"Ah...that would be it." Jenny 4 said casually while watching the flickering wings. Zap closed his wings and watched as Jenny 4 approached her sister. Both girls stood a distance, just staring at each other, as though they were having a conversation in their minds. It turns out that that was what they were doing as both clones wrapped their arms around each other in a hug. Both were smiling warmly when they let go. Jenny 4 turned around and looked at the team.

"And this one is worried that this team has work to do." Jenny 4 pointed to Jenny 10.

"Yes." Dex announced. "We have had the family reunion, so now we should resume working. Jenny, ah, Jenny 4, where are you currently staying?"

"To be honest, I'm a little bit dispossessed at the moment." Jenny 4 shrugged under her hoodie. "Haven't been able to find anywhere to live or any work for that matter."

"So why did you come here?" Tung asked.

"I thought the island would be a little more deserted, but I guess I was wrong when I saw all the insect sanctuaries. Who would've thought that this habitat led me to you, sis?" Jenny 4 smiled warmly at her sister who returned it.

"Well, that settles it. Jenny 4, you will be staying with us. I am sure I can get Tung and Zap to set up the spare room for you. In the meantime you can do some odd jobs around here that the rest of my team don't do." Dex shot a mocking glare at Tung and Zap, both who immediately looked down to the floor.

"Thank you so much. But I will find a proper job outside this habitat. You already have one Jenny and having two would just be confusing." Jenny 4 wrapped her arm around her clone's shoulder.

"It sure is." Dex muttered, darting his eyes between the two clones.

* * *

><p>Dex had managed to talk Zap and Tung into making the spare room up, although he was pretty annoyed when they said they didn't want to. What was so hard? You just needed to push a button and a cleanly made bed would appear from the wall. When they had finished their task, Tung decided he was still hungry, and went foraging for food in his emergency stash. Zap, hearing that little voice in his head again, went to check on Jenny.<p>

"You ok?" he politely asked her when he walked into the main computer room.

"Yeah." Jenny 10 sighed as she turned her attention to her conversationalist. "Why do you ask?"

"You seemed a little angry when Jenny 8 was around. Is Jenny 4 different?"

"Yes. Jenny 8 was a bit off a show-off." Jenny 10 exasperated. "But I know Jenny 4. She was a more caring and honest clone, albeit a little bit childish. The conversation we had in our heads mainly explained that she was sorry for everything that happened, even though it wasn't her fault. She was always so apologetic, and that she was glad she found one of us.

Zap nodded knowingly to her. "Well, we better go get something to eat. It's...it's Tung's turn to cook tonight."

Jenny smiled at the bug boy and walked with him to the kitchen, happily chatting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dex had been thinking about his mind reading session. It really only took a second for Jenny 4 to say Jane's name. Maybe he should give her a call?<p>

Dex walked into the main computer room and sat in the plush swivel chair. He typed at the keys until he received the signal from Jane's current home planet. The static took some time to clear but eventually an image of Dex's beloved appeared on the screen.

"Hi Jane. How have you been?" Dex questioned the female entomologist.

"Dex! Oh it is so good to hear from you. I am doing fine. I think Sam misses you." Jane exclaimed.

"Well, Sam isn't the only one I miss." Dex smiled as he saw Jane's face light up.

"So...are you planning on coming out here again?" questioned Jane. "You know, to see Sam?"

"I think I am. Ok if I bring the whole team?" Dex asked. Jane pretended to think for a moment.

"I thought I told you to leave the frog at home the next time you visit, but he was the only one who liked my food."

"Awesome. I think we will also be bringing a clone of Jenny with us, Jenny 4." exclaimed Dex to Jane.

"Oh yeah, you told me she was a clone. Is this the same one you guys found before?" Jane questioned.

"No this is a different one. We have found another one." Dex excitedly hit his fist into the table. "So we will see you in about a week. Goodbye Jane." Dex signed off.

"Goodbye Dex." and with that, the computer ceased the video chat and returned to a continuous loop of the security cameras. Dex removed himself from the chair and hurried to the kitchen. Tung was busy preparing his 'meal' and Zap was sitting opposite of Jenny 4 and Jenny 10, eating something in the hope that it would fill them before Tung served up his dish.

"Get ready guys." Dex burst into the door. All eyes fell on him. "We are heading back to Jane's home." The slightest of groans escaped from Zap and Jenny, but they could barely be heard over Tung's cheers.

"Hooray. I love her food!"


	3. Propostition

**I am so sorry for keeping people waiting but thank you so much for your support. Before I start, I ask everyone to visit Deviantart and check out HappyDragon101's drawing entitled "Fanfic scene", it was drawn based on this story, and check out her other picture "Crash Inevitable" is the definition of cuteness! Here is the next installment of Mind Control. **

**Please please please don't forget to vote on my poll. You can chose up to five choices but I really need some variety of answers. Thank you very much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dex Hamilton, but I do own this story. **

* * *

><p>Jenny 4 decided to take a walk. Everyone else was bustling about getting ready for this trip, so she decided to revisit the sectors. She began to re-examine all the habitats she had seen before she had been found. All the interesting creatures that called this place home were giddy with happiness. Jenny 4 only smiled and stopped herself from reading their minds. After all, insects speak in a different language, so she wouldn't be able to understand the growls and shrieks from all the animals.<p>

This place was huge. She couldn't believe her sister had built this entire structure, and from her own designs. She was very impressed that one of the Jenny program members had become such a success. After all, what was she doing? She was homeless, unemployed and currently crashing at her sister's house. She was a mess.

Jenny 4 stared at the larva glow worms in the adjacent habitat and admired their bright, warm colours. She sighed, allowing all anger to escape her in that breath. The clearing of someone's throat brought her back to reality and she turned her whole body around.

"Hey. Sorry if I startled you." Dex put his hands up in defence. Jenny 4 only shrugged and smiled.

"That's ok. Do you want me to do something?" she eagerly asked, ready to start paying off her debt to her friends. Dex grinned at the clone.

"I have a proposition for you. We're going to Jane's home planet, you know the one who is apparently on my mind." Jenny 4 smirked and nodded to the mumbling leader. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Anyway I came to ask you if you... maybe if you want to...would you be willing to-"

"You want me to read her mind and see if you are on hers too." Jenny 4's blunt answer resulted in a shocked expression from Dex, followed by a bashful nod.

Jenny pondered this suggestion before smiling at her new boss.

"Sure. But don't worry. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Dex smiled warmly as Jenny 4 left the room in search for her sister.

* * *

><p>Jenny 10 and Zap stayed in the kitchen, hurriedly eating their meals before Tung finished cooking. Using a large silver serving spoon, Tung transferred another spoonful of a strange green liquid mixture from the large pot on the stove to the bowl he held in his hand. He carried it proudly to the table and placed it down in between Zap and Jenny, the most proud expression ever seen on his face.<p>

"Oh Tung," Jenny stammered apologetically, pushing away her finished bowl of food she had eaten prior to seeing this atrocity of a meal. "I wish you would've told us sooner that you were making dinner now."

"Yeah buddy." Zap chimed in using the same fake apologetic tone with the frog boy. "We wouldn't have eaten if we knew it was coming." He shot a smug glare over to Jenny, who tried very hard to cease the laughter that was boiling up inside of her.

"No sweat dudes." Tung announced as he pulled up a chair and brought the bowl close to him. "I only made this for me anyway." He began noisily slurping at the green liquid.

"Oh good," Jenny's voice was in a whisper as it seethed through her teeth. "No one's feelings are going to get hurt."

"Or stomachs." Zap whispered to Jenny out of Tung's earshot. Jenny playfully slapped his arm before standing at the table.

"I'm going to pack the emergency supplies for our trip. It's a long week so we will need a lot of stuff."

"Let me help you carry it." Zap offered to the clone. Jenny smiled as he caught up to her and they made their way to the medical centre.

* * *

><p>Jenny 4 was still wondering around the habitat. She wasn't going to lie. She was lost. All the sectors looked the same and there was so many of them. She dropped her hands to her sides in exasperated defeat, when something hard hit her leg.<p>

She forgot all about these. Another invention brought to you by the brilliant mind of Jenny 10. Wrist coms, is what she called them, but her younger sister had never instructed her on how to properly use them.

Holding her wrist out in front of her and to her left, Jenny stared at the new pink glove she wore.

At first, she tried shaking it.

No, that didn't work.

_What would Jenny 10 do?_

The moment Jenny 4 thought her thought, the com flipped open, and on the screen read;

_Connecting...Jenny 10_

"Thought activated. Nice." Jenny 4 made a mental note to praise her sister for her work. Within an instant, Jenny 10's face appeared on the communicator of Jenny 4.

"Hey sis, learnt how to use the wrist coms I see." Jenny 10 said to her older clone.

"Yeah I have. Where are you? I'm err...a little lost." Jenny 4 rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. Jenny 10 appeared to be talking to someone with her as her head turned away from the screen, but it immediately reappeared to answer her sister's question.

"Zap and I are gathering the supplies, so you can meet us in the storage unit. Press the red button on your wrist com and follow the map to my wrist com beacon. We'll see you there." Jenny 10 signed off, leaving Jenny 4 to study the small touch screen map she held on her wrist of the habitat.

* * *

><p>After many moments of searching and entering the wrong rooms, Jenny 4 finally stepped into the storage unit and found Zap and Jenny packing large black backpacks of medical supplies and tools.<p>

"These inventions are amazing." Jenny 4 complimented to her sister. "I don't know how you do it."

"Thanks." Jenny 10 groaned as she struggled to put on the back pack. Noticing this, Zap held up the bag so the straps could sit comfortably on her shoulders.

"The one thing I haven't got to inventing is a dolly to help move all these bags. That's why we have our strongman though." Jenny looked over to Zap, who pulled the pack on with ease. He lifted his head up and noticed the two girls staring at him, and flashed a smile whose light could've blinded anyone in close proximity. Jenny 10 turned away from her favourite sight and looked at her sister, who was staring at Zap with a raised eyebrow.

"Um...we need this box carried out." Jenny 10 instructed, eager to change the subject before any minds were read. Jenny 4 simply nodded and grabbed the box, following her new team mates down the steel corridor of the habitat and towards the ship, ready and excited for their journey ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm sure this story will pick up soon but I did need this filler chapter. Check out my other story "Project Z", same Zenny stuff but a bit more dramaaction.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting but now I have given you an update and a new story, so I hope you enjoy reading my work. R&R. **


	4. Unidentified

**My deepest apologies for not updating sooner but as you all know, I have only recently finished my end of year exams. It's amazing how exams take away the motivation to write or do anything afterwards. **

**I just want to say that I am so surprised by the amount of reviews I am receiving for this story. Originally I was only expecting one, but seeing all those beautiful reviews have been very heart warming. If I haven't thanked you, shame on me, but here I will say a big thank you to all who have decided to review/favourite/follow this story. THANK YOU!**

**To an anonymous reviewer, reader, do you mean stories on here for an advanced 12 year old or stories in the 'real' world? 'Cause if it's in the real world, you can look up a list of 100 books to read before you die on my profile, I recommend anything on that list. If it's on this website I suggest going to your favourite category and reading any story with a large word count, they tend to be good ones. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dex Hamilton, but I do own this story.**

The ship was stocked. The computers were set. The team members took their usual seats in the ship with the exception of Jenny 4 seated in another chair that had been readily installed. The engines hummed to life as Zap pressed the ignition button, and the whole team felt their weight shift as the ship took off into the sky.

Just like on an airplane back in the twenty first century, the plane finally reached stability where the crew members on board were able to stand up and walk around the flying vehicle. Dex had gone to eat something, and Tung had kindly offered to cook for him.

Zap stayed fixed to the steering wheel, his eyes never leaving the large window as the ship accelerated into vast space in front of him. Piloting in space is a very difficult job, everything looks the same. Did they pass that star before? The only thing keeping you on track was the navigation system installed by their team mechanic, as well as the soothing voice of Jenny 10 calmly advising you on your driving.

"Careful!" said clone screamed to the pilot as the ship narrowly avoided a comet.

"What?" Zap was shaken out of his daze as he straightened the steering wheel. He tilted his head away from Jenny 10 so she wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing his face flush red with embarrassment.

"Are you feeling ok?" She quietly asked, watching Zap fidget in his seat as he averted her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just...I'm fine," the pilot stuttered. The clone continued to raise her eyebrow at the bug boy. "I guess...I'm a little tired."

"Do you want me to drive for a bit? It has been an hour." Jenny unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up.

"No, no. I-" Zap was cut off as Jenny walked up to him and placed a hand on the steering wheel over his. Although he would never admit it, he was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes, at least her puppy dog eyes anyway. With a dramatic roll of his head and eyes, Zap unclipped his seatbelt and left his chair. With a satisfied smile, Jenny took the seat behind the wheel and began piloting.

"_I wish she wouldn't do that_." Zap thought as he casually walked off, his thoughts read by the other clone. Jenny 4 caught Zap's gaze, sharing a knowing glance. The pilot simply shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smirk, knowing he had already voiced his opinion.

"You shouldn't do that." The clone commented to Jenny 10 once Zap had left the room. The current pilot turned to her conversationalist.

"What?" She questioned, her attention returning to the large windshield.

"He doesn't like it when you do that. He doesn't want to appear weak." Jenny 10 released a small, exasperated sigh.

"I forget how easily you can read people." The clone replied smugly. Jenny 4 chuckled heartily, her gloved hands gripping the seatbelt.

"And I forget how your superhuman mentality can resist mind control."

"Yeah, well, that came in handy growing up with you guys." The bridge fell into an uncomfortable silence, the memory of a close escape hung in the atmosphere. Both girls held solemn expressions, eyes slightly glazing over and too distracted with their thoughts to recognising the silent swish of the door opening.

Jenny 4 was the first to snap out of her small mourning trance, a bizarre hum echoing in her head. Her expression became shocked as she turned her head, green orbs meeting the gaze of a pair of particularly large eyes.

"Tung, stop staring. You're making her uncomfortable." Jenny 10 peered through the rear view mirror to spy the frog boy staring intently at the girl in the seat.

"I have to be prepared," he murmured, eyes remaining glued to Jenny 4. "She springs anything on me, I'll be ready. There's no way she can read what I'm thinking about…"

"When the only thing you're thinking about it cheese," Jenny 4 interrupted, turning her head sharply to face Tung. "It's hardly a shock for me to read your mind." The tracker's red eyes narrowed.

"You don't know if that's all that I'm thinking about."

Jenny 4 released an annoyed sigh. "Are you going to keep staring at me like that, or am I going to have to tell Jenny about your bun-" her voice was silenced as a small green gloved hand placed itself on her mouth.

"Shh, they don't need to know about my clothes." Tung whispered, eyes widening as he realised his mistake. It is very hard for a frogboy to not voice his thoughts.

"The bunny underwear. I know about it, Zap told me." Jenny 10 voiced in a slightly dreamy tone, as though smiling at the memory.

The swoosh of the door opening again brought everyone's attention back as Dex and Zap strolled in.

"Alright, but I'm watching you." Tung pointed his middle and forefinger towards his eyes, then pointed his forefinger towards the new Jenny. Jenny 4 merely rolled her eyes, but tightened her grip on her seatbelt.

"Tung, please leave her alone." Dex ordered as he set up the hologram. The team, minus Jenny 10, gathered around the hologram station, including Jenny 4 whose curiosity had the better of her; the excitement exploding inside Dex's mind was more than her head could hold.

"What are you doing Dex?" Zap questioned the leader, watching as said leader plugged in another cable. "We already know all about the crickets."

"There are more insects living on Aryliss besides crickets," Dex stood tall; a small remote in his right hand. "It's up to us to bring them back for research." Clicking the remote every two seconds, different holograms flashed in a green glow hovering at head level to the team. Jenny 4 gazed on in amazement, her jaw dropping slightly.

"Did you make this too, Jenny?" The blue haired girl turned to her clone. Distracted by piloting, Jenny 10 quickly whipped her head around to see what Jenny 4 was referencing.

"Huh, oh yeah." Jenny 10 mumbled as she faced the windscreen again. The clone turned her attention to all the glowing green insects.

"Wow," Jenny 4 whispered in amazement, the team all sharing proud looks.

The insects continued to flash and change; large creatures, small creatures, horns, wings big and small and of all different shapes. The team was slightly to distracted to realise that Dex had paused the slideshow on a specific insect.

"Huh, that's strange." Dex pondered, his hand raising to his chin.

"What?" Zap questioned as he stared at his boss.

"This insect appears to be unknown," he explained, pointing at the name label stating 'unidentified'. "Yet it has a photo registered on the database." The team watched as a huge toothy grin spread on Dex's face, a look of horror growing on the others.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a mission, team!" The excitement in Dex's voice created moans of annoyance from the rest of the crew. "Better head to bed, we have a big week ahead of us."

"An unidentified insect," Jenny thought aloud as she placed the ship on autopilot, strolling up to her clone. "Dex is going to have a field day."

**Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it, hopefully more excitement in the next chapter. Be sure to recheck chapters, usually I change stuff around, even after it's published. R&R. **


End file.
